bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sealed God Lucius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50786 |no = 1078 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 136 |animation_move = 136 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Lucius, the Sealed God. Not only did he help the people of Grand Gaia flee to Elgaia after the invasion of the gods, but he also opened the gate to Grand Gaia once again to save the world from the threat of the Four Fallen Gods. However, since his actual motive was to restore balance to the world, Lucius would later grow hostile against the Summoners who had once helped him. Though powerful, this mock Unit is considered incomplete as it lacks its original counterpart's ability to manipulate the gates. |summon = I am Lucius... The god who rules the gates... And the keeper of all order... |fusion = Summoner, you do not grasp the true essence of your power... Your power is nothing but a curse... |evolution = | hp_base = 5000 |atk_base = 1750 |def_base = 1700 |rec_base = 1750 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2500 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 | hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 2262 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 2262 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2738 | hp_oracle = 6107 |rec_oracle = 2738 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Sealed God's Creation |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, boosts OD gauge fill rate, boosts Atk when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount and hugely boosts Spark damage when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn |lsnote = 20% boost, 140% Atk after 20,000 damage is dealt & 100% Spark after 15 Sparks |lstype = Attack/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Empty Fate |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts max HP & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% HP & 35% BC/HC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Metanoia |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge fill rate and Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% boost & 23% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = Gate |ubbdescription = 70 combo massive Light attack on all foes (uses all allies' BB gauge), adds Light Barrier & fills BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 800% boost to multiplier per BB gauge up to 5x & 10,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 70 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 70 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~4000 |es = Keeper of Order |esitem = |esdescription = Adds slight BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB & negates critical, elemental damage |esnote = Fills 4 BC |howtoget = *One time completion reward of Trial No. 008 |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Lucius }}